Double Header
Double Header (きょじんさぎょういん でんせつ lit. Giant Worker Legend in Japanese) is the fifteenth level and is the fifth and last level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is also the final Medieval-themed level that appears in this game. Its design is similar to Toad Village and Gee Wiz. Crash will be able to travel through a Medieval village and view many different houses, castles, and bridges. However, he will be running through a thunderstorm this time. Double Header is the toughest of the Medieval-themed levels, featuring more tricky jumps, pits, and enemies. Crash will also encounter the same enemies that he met in Toad Village and Gee Wiz. In addition, Crash will meet a new type of lab assistant that is disguised as a giant double-headed monster. These enemies attack by swinging their giant clubs at Crash. They cannot be spun away and require Crash to use a variety of techniques to defeat them. Name Origin The name of the level is most likely a reference to the baseball term "double header", which are two baseball games played back-to-back. The "Double Header" may be a reference to the double-headed lab assistants, which are exclusive to this level. Enemies *'Frogs' - These amphibians jump around the path and try to attack Crash. They can be easily killed by either a simple spin or by jumping on them. If a frog attacks Crash, it will then force a kiss on him, revealing that the frog's true form is actually a lab assistant that is dressed like a prince. The wizards will also turn Crash into a frog in this level if he is hit by their magic orbs. *'Goats' - These goats wear a medieval sash and walk back and forth along the path. If Crash is hit by one of these goats, they will ram him with their horns on their heads. *'Sword Wielding Knights' - These foes are actually lab assistants that are disguised as knights. These knights can be seen trying to lift their swords from the ground. When they do lift their swords from the ground, they will spin it in a full circle, before it gets stuck back in the ground. While they are spinning their sword, Crash should avoid getting near them, or else his body will be chopped in half. He can attack the knights while they are trying to get their sword stuck out of the ground. *'Magic Wizards' - These enemies are lab assistants that are disguised as wizards in blue robes. They attack by shooting magic bolts at Crash. If one of the bolts touch Crash, he will then be turned into a frog. Crash can kill these wizards with one spin attack in the NTSC version or two spin attacks in the PAL version (with the first hit destroying their wizard costumes and disabling their attacks). *'Double-Headed Monsters' - These giant monsters are actually lab assistants with two heads. They attack by swinging their clubs simultaneously. If Crash is hit by their clubs, he will fly towards the screen. They cannot be defeated by a simple spin because of their body mass. However, they can be defeated by either jumping on them from another platform, or by the Fruit Bazooka. Once they are defeated, they will lie flat on the ground, giving Crash the chance to jump on them, as they act much like a wider version of an iron arrow crate. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthroughs Double Header - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 16)|Gem Double Header - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 44)|Relic Music Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Music - Medieval + Ambientation (Double Header) Gallery dh1.png dh2.png Crash Hits The 4th Wall.png dh3.png dh4.png dh5.png dh6.png 3i15.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Double Header Screenshot 2.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The giants are strong. However, they can't withstand being stomped on the head. Trivia *In the Japanese version of Crash 3, the double-headed lab assistants have one head instead of two. *Crash breaks the fourth wall in this level when a double-headed lab assistant attacks him. He is sent flying into the camera, and then slides down it then the screen turns black. *This is the last level in the game (and the only level outside of the first seven levels) that contains slot crates. *This level was originally called "Double Trouble". This name was probably changed in order to avoid having two levels with the same word "Trouble" in the same Warp Room. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Medieval Levels Category:Castle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Levels